


Stage Fright - Wattpad

by champhardy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champhardy/pseuds/champhardy
Summary: I was bullied on tumblr for writing this. Anyways my tumblr is champhardy/01bf leave ur comments on here or on my tumblrs uwu





	Stage Fright - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> I was bullied on tumblr for writing this. Anyways my tumblr is champhardy/01bf leave ur comments on here or on my tumblrs uwu

"Babe, I don't think I'll be able to go on tonight.", Finn said.

"Why, what's wrong?", Roman asked, a tinge of concern lining his voice.

Finn stayed silent, clutching his shirt. Despite having his top surgery done many years ago, he's still very dysphoric about his chest. He found the scars that lined his pecs ugly, despite the compliments his boyfriend gave him. Finn sighed, looking over at the taller man.

"I don't know. Can you call McMahon for me?", Finn mumbled. Roman looked concerned, but obeyed. He stepped into the hotel hallway with his cellphone in hand.

Finn turned attention to the full body mirror in front of him. He lifted his Balor Club t-shirt and sighed. He ran a finger along the still prominent scar. It's nice that he had the surgery, but it still didn't feel right to him. It would've been better without the scar reminding him that he was born in the wrong body. 

"Babe, he said-", Roman said. He stopped once he saw Finn with his shirt up. He quickly lowered his shirt, embarrassed. He sat back on the hotel bed, not making eye contact with his boyfriend.

"What'd he say?"

"He's not happy, but he's letting you have the night off."

"Nice." 

Roman sat next to Finn on the bed. He put his arm around the smaller man, and held him close.

"I knew he wouldn't be happy, but I really needed the time off.", Finn sighed.

"Okay, now that you're free tonight, can you please tell me what's up?", Roman asked. Finn faced the mirror again.

"Dysphoria."

"Oh..."

"I know it's dumb but-"

"It's not.", Roman interrupted. He took a hold of Finn's hand, and squeezed. Finn's cheeks glowed. He looked away from the mirror, and faced his man.

"I'm glad I have you. You may not fully understand what I'm going through, but I really appreciate your patience, and your support."

"Of course I support you, baby.", Roman said, smiling.

He hugged Finn closely. Finn returned the embrace, hugging Ro tightly. He felt safe. Life may not be easy all the time for Finn, but support will always help him through his stage fright.


End file.
